disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumba Jookiba/Gallery
Images of Jumba Jookiba from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Promotional images Jumba.gif Jumba.jpg Jumba Jookiba 5.png Jumba Jookiba 6.png Jumba Jookiba 2.png Jumba Jookiba 4.png Stitch-experiments and ohana.jpg Stitch and Experiments puzzle.jpg Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian Market puzzle.jpg Concept art Lilo & Stitch concept art meeting aliens.jpg|Concept art of the film's characters Screenshots ''Lilo & Stitch lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-26.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-110.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-195.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-3378.jpg|Jumba with Pleakley lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-3515.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-3636.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-4026.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.png Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.png Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7341.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|Jumba with Nani lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.jpg lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.png Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8059.jpg|Jumba with Stitch lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8092.png Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8294.jpg lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-8487.jpg lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-9168.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-9352.png Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.png lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-9428.png Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Jumba in Lilo and Stitch 2.jpg|Jumba in ''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Jumba in lio and stitch 2.jpg|"Can it be? Have I done it?" What a relief.jpg|"What a relief!" jumba and Stitch.jpg|Jumba with Experiment 626 Jumba-no peeking.jpg|"No peeking." Jumba with clothing.jpg|Jumba giving Experiment 626's battlesuit Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h12m31s148.png|Jumba's laboratory Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h04m45s249.png vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h32m01s62.png vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h24m59s176.png ''Stitch! The Movie Stitch-disneyscreencaps com-819.jpg|Jumba in ''Stitch! The Movie vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h51m54s202.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h41m00s181.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h42m12s133.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h44m53s215.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m09s122.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m26s38.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h46m59s145.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h43m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m56s46.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h50m55s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h51m56s183.png Jumba (Lilo and Stitch are back).jpg ''Leroy & Stitch vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m19s57.png Leroy-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Jumba in ''Leroy & Stitch Leroy-disneyscreencaps com-979.jpg|Jumba with Lilo in Leroy & Stich Luggage 1.jpg Luggage 3.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h41m22s146.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h51m28s63.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h29m13s134.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h03m20s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h14m19s203.png ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo_&_Stitch_The_Series_intro_-_characters_hula_dancing.png LiloStitchCharacters.jpg Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode9 .png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode11_.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h43m24s86.png|Jumba hula dancing Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h51m03s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h40m12s111.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h47m28s149.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h37m49s233.png|Jumba as a stinkbug vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h46m23s150.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h48m22s71.png|Jumba dumping green sludge into the lake vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h49m36s54.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-13h10m58s70.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h31m52s223.png vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h42m22s253.png vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h11m45s39.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h55m11s51.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h25m59s132.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h24m57s236.png vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h05m45s183.png vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h55m49s39.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h08m53s222.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h08m40s81.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h04m22s160.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h47m37s192.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h49m13s124.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h54m47s137.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h29m28s217.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h40m50s124.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h59m04s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h35m15s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h35m27s105.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h48m17s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h47m59s147.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h49m50s249.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h27m55s36.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h28m23s68.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h28m42s3.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h29m31s242.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h31m25s117.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h27m24s173.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h58m27s108.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h33m41s247.png vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h39m16s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h06m55s65.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h51m16s57.png|Jumba's giant belly vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h42m31s3.png|Jumba watching TV vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h42m42s108.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h28m29s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h35m40s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h43m27s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h46m23s233.png|Babies Jumba and Pleakley|link=Pleakley/Gallery, Jumba Jookiba/Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h48m06s253.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h25m22s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h51m48s135.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h39m57s137.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h27m58s33.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h50m13s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h14m03s211.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h17m49s160.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h20m04s227.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h54m08s230.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h57m40s53.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m29s117.png|Jumba wrapped in bandages vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h48m35s153.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h48m16s120.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h54m11s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h33m42s202.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h47m33s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h43m58s229.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h58m51s115.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h50m17s56.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-17h18m53s109.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-13h36m41s105.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h07m26s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h49m12s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h37m20s107.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h56m14s61.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m58s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h29m02s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h27m52s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h32m39s211.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m55s230.png|Jumba dressed as an elf Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m09s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h29m58s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-16h59m24s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m39s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-09h14m40s218.png jumbabathtime.jpg|Jumba relaxing in the bath tub vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h02m18s216.png|Mr. Stenchy with Pleakley vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h02m41s199.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m08s232.png|Mr. Stenchy with Jumba vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m18s57.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m27s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h03m57s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m12s86.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m27s251.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h04m36s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h05m23s40.png 061178.png|A poorer, twenty years older Jumba with an adult Lilo in "Skip" Stitch! ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-44.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-34-06.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-30-03.jpg ImagesXC6HBCER.jpg Miscellaneous vlcsnap-2013-12-25-01h41m39s166.png|The more evil Jumba in a deleted scene Vlcsnap-2013-12-25-01h42m16s34.png|The more dangerous Swiss army knife in a deleted scene Video games Jumba game model.png|Jumba in ''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 Experiment-621-6.png|Jumba with Chopsuey in Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 KHBBS - Jumba display.jpg|Jumba in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Gantu's Rage 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png|Jumba with Stitch and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Jumba in Disney Magical World 2 Disney Magic Kingdoms - Jumba.png|Jumba in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo & Stitch Character Collection 2.png|Jumba in the second of two Lilo & Stitch character collections in Disney Magic Kingdoms alongside Pleakley and Cobra Bubbles Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo & Stitch splash screen.png Theme Parks and other live appearances Juji Disneyland.jpg 04.JUMBA STITCH PLEAKLEY.JPG|Jumba, Stitch and Pleakley in Disney on Ice Merchandise Jumba Pin.jpg Jumba Plush Doll.jpg November8th.png|Jumba in the Disneystrology Jumba Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Jumba Tsum Tsum plush Lilo and Stitch Tsum Tsum Collection (UK and USA).jpg Jumba Jookiba plush.jpg Lilo & Stitch The Series French 12 DVD set cover.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' French DVD box set Category:Character galleries Category:Lilo & Stitch galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries